How I Met Your Mother: The Cranberry Martini (Pilot RP)
The Pilot RP to a series of RP's. Characters Main Ted Mosby the Fox (Boombomb) Barney Stinson the Hedgehog (Boombomb) Robin the Canadian Lynx (TDIfan83) Lily the Fox (TDIfan83) Marshall Erikson the Cat (Boombomb) Guests Holly Dolphin (TDIfan83) Users Boombomb Holly (TDIfan83) RP Future Ted: Kids, have I ever told you about one of the strangest nights of my life? Barney and Marshall: *in their usual seats at McLarens* Lily and Robin: *obviously also there* Ted: *walks in* Hey guys. Lily: Hey Ted Barney: Hey Ted. Ted: So, I'm going on a date with this chick, she's meeting me here but-- Barney: Alright! Is she hot? Marshall: Dude. Robin: Seriously? Lily: ARE you retarded? Barney: What? I'm just curious... Ted: But. We met online. Barney: *groans* Dude... Online!? Lily: Remember the last time? Marshall: He does have bigger chances online. Robin: She was crazy! Ted: Yes! I remember last time, but this is different! Barney: DON'T make me bring out the Hot-Crazy scale again Ted. Robin: He will. Barney: *nods a little* Lily: ...So when is she showing up again? Ted: In about 10 minutes. Lily: Joy. Robin: Do you even know this girl's name, or what she looks like? Ted: Well her name is Holly Dolphin, so I'm assuming she's a dolphin? Barney: ...This is gonna be a train wreck.... Robin: Oh Teddy-boy... Ted: What? Marshall: *holding his forehead, annoyed now* Lily: Um, so we might go. The Dolphin may need space. Ted: Nah, it'll be fine, she'll love to meet you. Barney: .... Robin: ... Holly Dolphin: *walks in* Ted: Hey! *hugs her* Barney: Oh crap. Lily: What the fuck... Future Ted: I didn't have any Deja vu. I was an 'idiot' Marshall: Oh no, no, no, no, no. Holly Dolphin: Hi Ted! *hugs back* Lily: *looks at Marshall* Chimmychonga... Marshall: We have to go. Barney: *looks at Robin, signalling how obvious they are* Lily: *practically runs off* Robin: *agrees, signifies this by staring back* Marshall: *follows* Holly Dolphin: *sits down* Robin: Barney: *uses Mental Telepathy with Ted* <...Really!?> Ted: Barney: < I hope you're just doing this to nail her. > Ted: < She could be the one! > Robin: Ted: *smiles at Holly Dolphin* Barney: *Pulls the most fake smile ever* Holly Dolphin: *smiles back at Ted* Barney: SO... How did you guys meet? Ted: *gets a bit jittery because they had met online* Holly Dolphin: Well, we met online. Barney: Oh! You don't say! Ted: Yes... we met online, but it doesn't matter! Because we are a great, couple! Holly Dolphin: Um, no I do. Robin: Um, so I'm gonna head to the bathroom... *awkwardly tries to fit past Holly Dolphin, gets it of the booth, and walks off to the bathroom* Barney: *rolls his eyes* Ted: So, Holly, how was your day? Holly: Good, good. How was yours? Ted: It was AWESOME, I designed the most awesome building. Holly: Mm. Barney: .....Well this is Awkward! Ted: *gives Barney evils* Barney: Oh, uhh, sorry... Robin: *is shown running for dear life out the door* Barney: Oh my is that my phone ringing oh it is, *pretends to answer it* Hello, oh my you need me? RIGHT NOW? Oops gotta go bye! Ted: -_- Holly: Well don't let us keep you *sarcastically* Barney: *slowly begins to walk out, then runs for dear life* Ted: ....O..Kay! Holly Dolphin: Did I do something? Ted: Uh-- No!! No!! He, he has an, important job! Holly D: Like? Ted: He'll just laugh then say "please" whenever we ask, I just know it's important because he gets paid a lot for it. MEANWHILE Barney: *running* I think I'm safe! Robin: *running a way ahead of him* Barney: ROBIIIN! Robin: *turns around* Oh good you made it! Barney: 'JUST.' Robin: Says you. I almost got suffocated. Barney: Please. It's just lucky we got out of there alive, she's SO big... like, not in the boob ways. Robin: *Laughs a little* Barney: Uuh... So, where you heading? Robin: Home Barney: Oh... Robin: What about you? Barney: I-- I don't know, actually. Robin: What about your house? Barney: Well... I dunno, I feel like I don't wanna go home yet. Robin: Come by my place for a drink? Barney: Sure. Future Ted: OK, kids, lets back up a bit, for their conversation, Marshall was watching outside, just a few seconds before... Marshall: *looking outside the window* Hmmm... Lily: *lying in bed* Marshall: *trying to lipread their conversation* "What about your horse.." Lily! Barney has a horse! Lily: What? Marshall: "sue her", Who is Robin gonna sue... this conversation makes no sense. Lily: What're you doing? Marshall: Lip reading Barney and Robin's conversation. Lily: Let me see. Marshall: *moves a bit to the left so that she can stand at the window with him* Lily: What the... Barney and Robin: *begin walking in the direction of Robin's place* Marshall: I know right? Lily: How... Lily: Jesus. Lily: Where are they even going? Marshall: It looks like they're going in the direction or Robin's place. Lily: *exchanges a glance with Marshall* Marshall: ...Oh no... Lily: ...No... Marshall: *quickly putting proper clothes on* Lily: *also quickly putting normal clothes on* MEANWHILE Ted: *sitting quietly and awkwardly* Holly D: *looking around* Ted: ...I can't do this. Holly D: This was awkward. Ted: I know, right. Holly D: Well, goodnight Ted... *awkwardly walks off* Future Ted: So, she left, my night for pretty quiet, but I didn't feel bad. Nor did I feel bad for myself, I felt bad for her, she was rude, in all honesty, what I didn't tell you, was when she left, she actually punched a hold Ted: *sits in the bar alone for a little while* MEANWHILE - At Robin's apartment - Barney: *lets Robin walk in first* Robin: Thank you. *walks in* Barney: No problem. Robin: *goes to pour a drink* Barney: *taking off his blazer* Lily: *running down the street* Barney: So, what kinda drinks we having? Marshall: *following behind, tripping a little due to the speed he's running at, panting, a lot.* Robin: I was actually gonna let you pick. Barney: Got any, Cranberry Martini's? Oh! Don't worry, I have the RECIPE. Robin: I see Barney: BAM! *gives it to her* -after a bit of a pause- ....So, you look quite sexy tonight... Robin: *drinking the martini* I do? Barney: Yeah you do. *looks her in the eyes* Robin: ... *without looking, puts her drink down on the counter* Barney: Wh--What's wrong. Lily: *knocks on the door* Barney: I'll get it, *walks over for a while* pfft.. *opens it* Diaaaeee!! *shuts it* Marshall: *rolls eyes and shrugs a little* Lily: *shrug* Lily: I wonder what they're doing. Category:How I Met Your Mother RP Category:HIMYM Series